The Life of Bradley James Belpois
by Smart Kira
Summary: This is just something that popped into my head so please enjoy and review.
1. Chapter 1

The Life of Bradley James Belpois

"Bradley it's time to get up you don't want to be late for school" Yumi Ishiyama - Belpois yelled up the stairs. Snuggling further into his pillow Bradley Belpois attempted to block out his mother's yelling by cupping his pillow around his head; but mainly his ears. "Ugh Mom" Bradley moaned sleepily falling back to sleep shortly their after. Yumi was about to go back into the kitchen where Bradley's younger sister Jamie; was eating breakfast. Hearing no movement from upstairs Yumi shook her head and let out a rather loud sigh. "Why does he always do this" Yumi thought as she climbed the stairs making her way to Bradley's room. Smirking to herself as she finished eating her breakfast "now Bradley's going to get it"; putting her dirty dishes in the sink. Making her way to the living room to get her book bag waiting at the bottom of the stairs Jamie Belpois waiting for her mother and brother.

Upon reaching Bradley's bedroom door which had pictures and sayings; only very intelligent people would say. The inside however of Bradley's room however was a different story; it was a messy place and always seemed to get messy once again no matter how many times Yumi tells him to clean it.

His room was always covered in papers from school and his walls were covered in awards he received from school and other places. It would be an understatement that his parents Jeremy Belpois and Yumi Ishiyama - Belpois weren't proud of him. Jeremy and Yumi always supported their son despite their hectic work schedules. Jeremy worked for a top notch company doing some scientific experiments or something. He was very dedicated to his job but Jeremy knew when to leave one side of him at work; while the at home Jeremy spent time with his family. Yumi had opened a Japanese cultural center teaching them about Japanese culture and Japanese martial arts; it was widely successful and it kept Yumi on her toes. But like Jeremy Yumi's first priority was her family Bradley and Jamie were her bread and butter. If something ever happened to Bradley and/or Jamie Yumi's not sure what she and Jeremy would do. Bradley also had a computer in his room as well; and if Yumi remembered correctly he was doing something on it and he was probably up all night with it. Bradley was always working on something staying up late into the night into the early morning. It didn't matter if it was a school night or not; and Bradley probably had the bedcovers pulled over his head with only his hair peeking out.

Slamming the door open with a loud bang; Yumi watched as it had the desired effect. Bradley sat up clutching the bed sheets causing his knuckles to go white the same color as his face which caused him to slowly turn and face his angry mother. Bradley also heard something fall off his bed and land with a loud thud on the floor. That was followed by his sister's laughter floating up the stairs."Hey mom" Bradley said stuttering ever so slightly. "Bradley didn't I tell you to get up already" Yumi asked her son in a firm voice with her hands on her hips. "Yes you did mom" Bradley said rather quickly jumping out of bed and standing in front of his mother in only his boxers. Looking down at himself Bradley began to blush a deep red almost like a tomato; his hands dropped down in an effort to cover himself. Yumi was completely unfazed by her son's actions said turning around to go back downstairs; "Bradley I expect you to hurry up and get dressed for school; and then come down and eat your breakfast. So I can drop you and your sister off at school do you understand everything I've just said." "Yes mom I heard you loud and clear" Bradley said from the doorway. Nodding her head in confirmation with a fierce stare never leaving her eyes; Yumi then made her way down stairs. Bradley then hurried to get ready he got ready so fast that if you blinked you just might miss him. Racing down the stairs and past his smirking little sister; who said "Good morning big brother sleep well." "Shut it" Bradley said grumbling ever so slightly as he raced by his little sister. Bradley then ate his breakfast at superhuman speed putting his dishes in the sink; and then he left with his mother and little sister to school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few moments later the two Belpois children arrived at Kadic Academy. It was the same school that Jeremy and Yumi attended around their age. Bradley and Jamie heard a lot of stories about Kadic Academy from their parents, uncles and aunt. After saying goodbye to their mother and each receiving hugs and kisses. "Oh would you look at that does little Bradley miss his mommy" Herb the second said. "Ugh would you just knock it off Herby and get lost. Oh and what herb are you anyways Mint, Coriander /Cilantro, Basil, Parsley, Chive, Dill, Thyme, Oregano, Rosemary, Sage, Tarragon maybe even Bayleaf" Bradley said sarcastically as he could. Bradley Belpois got along well everyone and anyone. With the exception with Herb the second who always come out second best to him Bradley Belpois. His little sister Jamie also had a arch enemy of her own and her name was Ashley Delmas. Her mother Elisabeth "Sissi" Delmas had a one night stand with a man and she ended up pregnant as a result; oh what shame she brought to her family.

Bradley Belpois also enjoyed getting Herb the second angry. Bradley enjoyed the expressions that came across Herb the second's face the more angrier he got. "My name is Herb the second not HERBY! Got it Belpois" Herb the second said angrily almost shouting at Bradley. "Yeah yeah whatever you say Herby I'll catch you later in class" Bradley said waving Herb the second with the wave of his hand and a shrug of his shoulders. "It's Herb the second not Herby" Herb the second shouted at Bradley Belpois's retreating back as a result the whole Academy looked at them. That didn't bother Bradley in the slightest because butting heads with Herb the second was just another normal day at Kadic Academy. Plus for Bradley's sister Jamie it was a normal day at Kadic Academy when she butted heads with Ashley Delmas. "Hey Bradley wait up!" Bradley stopped and turned around and saw Alisha Della Robbia. Bradley began blushing profusely unfortunately for Bradley his little sister saw his blush; and began teasing him endlessly about his obvious attraction to Alisha.

Alisha Della Robbia was the most beautiful girl in the Academy in Bradley's opinion. She was the only daughter of Odd Della Robbia and Aelita Della Robbia nee found a solution to his sister endless teasing about him and Alisha and it was simply to punch her in the arm as hard as he could. Confident that he did a good job was when he heard his sister whine. Before Bradley could even say anything to Alisha; Jamie looked up at her older brother all the while rubbing and clutching her arm. "That hurt Brad why did you have to punch me like" Jamie asked. "I wouldn't have punched you that hard if you'd stop teasing me in the first place" Bradley replied to his sister. "But it's obvious you like her" Jamie said gesturing to Alisha with her eyes. Jamie's reward for doing that was another hard punch in the arm from Bradley. "Shut it Jamie I mean it" Bradley growled at his little sister."Ow Bradley that's it when we get home I am telling mom you punched me twice hard in the arm one harder than the last" Jamie said threateningly to her older brother. But Bradley shook it off like it was nothing. "Who do you like Bradley" Alisha asked suddenly curious.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"No one at the moment Alisha" Bradley said turning his face away so she wouldn't see him blushing. Alisha just giggled ever so slightly with her hand covering her mouth; amused slightly by the way Bradley was acting. Truth be told Alisha Della Robbia had feelings for Bradley James Belpois she just didn't think he felt the same way. Alisha didn't want to act upon her feelings in fear of ruining the friendship she had with Bradley; as well as feeling the fear of rejection. "Oh would you look at that little Jamie Belpois hurt her arm and she's crying boo hoo boo hoo" Jamie had just enough nerve to roll her eyes at the voice. Alisha, Bradley and Jamie turned around to see the one and only Ashley Delmas standing next to her was Herb the second who was openly glaring at Bradley; who paid him no mind whatsoever.

"What do you want Delmas" Jamie asked. "Oh nothing I just like to bug you, her brother and your little friend here" Ashley Delmas replied all the while pointing at Alisha. Jamie could sense that annoyed her brother dearly because she heard him growl lowly; and out of the corner of her eye she could see him clenching and unclenching his fists. "Aww it seems I struck a chord with your brother there Jamie; did I insult his girlfriend while pointing at her" Ashley Delmas didn't hesitate to point at Alisha again. This made Bradley James Belpois angrier than he ever was in his life he was about to pounce on Ashley Delmas; and make her take back every word she said. But luck was on the good guy's side Ashley didn't watch her step and slipped on a mud puddle which then caused her to slip into a bigger mud puddle.

While Alisha, Bradley and Jamie walked away laughing their heads off. In the background they could hear Ashley complain about her expensive taste of clothes. How the mud would never come out and her clothes were ruined. The icing on the cake for Bradley Belpois, Jamie Belpois and Alisha Della Robbia was when they saw Herb the second trying to help Ashley up slipped and fell into the mud as well. Dirtying the pair even more Ashley shot Herb a deadly glare which was accompanied by a growl. Herb just shrugged his shoulders and somewhat innocently chuckled; having no real explanation as to what just happened. Alisha, Bradley and Jamie all laughed their heads off the scene before them. But then made sure to head to class as quickly as possible before they were late; they could also quite possibly get detention and maybe even extra homework.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As the teacher in their physics class droned on and on about something. Bradley and Alisha were the only two people at the top of their class or as a matter of fact Bradley Belpois and Alisha Della Robbia were the top geniuses in all their classes. Making the other kids at Kadic Academy jealous but hey what did Bradley Belpois and Alisha Della Robbia care. They were best friends and they had three other friends as well so there. Also every now and again Alisha and Bradley liked to engage in a playful competition in who got the highest grade or something or other; the two of them always kept it on the playful side. But when the end of the day came that was a completely different story by the time Bradley made it his mom's car; he could tell she looked extremely angry almost livid. As Bradley got into the car he heard his mother tell him that she was going to have a long talk with him when they got home.

"What's wrong with Bradley punching your little sister like that in the arm so hard? Especially in front of Alisha Della Robbia. "Yumi said in a very stern manner disciplining her son. Yumi then comfort her daughter as she applied the ice pack to the bruised arm. "But mom she was teasing me" Bradley said indignantly from his spot on a stool on the kitchen island. "I don't care Bradley and furthermore what did I say about teasing in this household" Yumi asked her son. "Basically teasing is mean and we shouldn't do it anyway" Bradley told his mother in a very monotone voice; complete with the roll of his eyes it's almost like he never had this conversation with her already. Yumi by this point couldn't resist to roll her own eyes as well. "Bradley knock it off already and apologize to your sister for punching her" Yumi said looking at her son. "No I won't" Bradley crossed his arms in defiance. Yumi Belpois was beyond angry now she was furious to say the least; she was completely fed up by her son's behavior it was time for her to put her foot down and that's exactly what she plans to do. "Bradley you are grounded as of now and you are not allowed to use your computer; for anything else other than school work" Yumi said her eyes never leaving Bradley's.

"Do I make myself clear Bradley" Yumi asked with her arms crossed. "Ugh you don't even understand what I am going through right now" Bradley angrily said to his mother. A mixture of hate and anger could be seen in his eyes. That's why these words were so easy to fall out of his mouth; "I hate you mom I really do!" Bradley said. "Go to your room right this minute young man I'll call you for dinner in a while ok" Yumi said choking back some tears. After Bradley left the kitchen for his room; once Yumi heard the door close she let the tears flow down her cheeks. Now it was Jamie's turn to comfort her mother; "don't cry mom I am sure Bradley didn't mean what he said." Wiping some of her tears away Yumi bent down to hug her daughter and said "you're probably right Jamie your brother didn't mean to say what he said. He probably feels bad about it already. Before you were born your brother and I were very close we loved each other very much that was our bond. So when he told me he hated me it felt like a big slap in the face." "But you love me too right mom" Jamie asked just to be sure. Laughing Yumi replied "yes I love you and so does your father and brother Jamie." After a few more moments in silence Yumi asked her daughter if she wanted to help her with dinner. Yumi again laughed as she watched her daughter shake her head up and down; she was shaking it so fast that Yumi was afraid it might fall off or something. "Ok ok calm down I don't want you to lose a head or something ok Jamie" Yumi said still looking at her daughter. With one final nod of the head from Jamie mother and daughter began to prepare dinner.

An hour or so later the front door to the Belpois house opened and a voice said "Something sure smells good in here; is there enough to go around." "DADDY!" Jamie squealed with delight. Ruffling her hair a little bit Jeremy asks his daughter "so how was daddy's little girl today was she good." "Yes I was good daddy" Jamie replied to her father without any hesitation whatsoever. Looking around Jeremy says "Where's Bradley?" "Upstairs in his room for punching his sister really hard it the arm" Yumi told Jeremy. "What were they fighting about" Jeremy was beginning to ask Yumi. When his daughter interrupted and said "Daddy Bradley only hit me because I was teasing him about something" Jamie said while looking down at her feet. Jeremy then crouched down in front of his daughter and said "Did you apologize to your brother for doing that teasing him." Jeremy watched as Jamie shook her head no. Well I suggest you do ok." Jeremy then watched as Jamie nodded her head yes. Turning to her daughter Yumi says "Jamie could you get washed up for dinner and tell your brother as well to do the same." "Ok mom" Jamie replied happily. Jeremy waited till Jamie had gone up the stairs; "Yumi honey what's wrong?" "It's nothing Jeremy really" Yumi replied as she went to get dinner finished. "It's not nothing Yumi" come on and tell me already Jeremy says. Jeremy turned Yumi around so she was forced to look him in the eye.


End file.
